In order to haul larger or longer items that extend beyond the cargo area of a vehicle, typically a hatch or liftgate must be kept open or tied shut while the longer item extends beyond the cargo area of the vehicle. Different systems have been developed that extend or allow longer items to be hauled. For example, roof racks for hauling longer items such as kayaks, bicycles, snow skis or luggage have been developed. Additionally, racks that connect to trunks and trailer hitches have also been developed for carrying larger or longer items. However, these different structures are typically add-on structures that are connected or mounted to the vehicle and are not necessarily part of or integral with the vehicle. It is therefore desirable to develop a modified hatch or liftgate that allows items to be loaded through a pass-through door and are loaded or secured on an integrated tailgate style door that eliminates the need for add-on items and also allow for longer items to be passed through the interior cargo space and extend through a hatch to the exterior of the vehicle.